This invention relates to a plasma display panel, particularly, relates to a plasma display panel which can be easily driven and definitely display a picture.
A plasma display panel (PDP) is known as a flat display panel that it is easy to enlarge a display area. The plasma display panel is used for a wall television set or a display unit of a computer system, such as a personal computer, a workstation, and so on.
The plasma display panel has a plurality of pixels (i.e. emission or discharge cells) which are arranged in a plane and classified into red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels. Each of the red pixels has a red fluorescent substance layer. Similarly, each of the green and the blue pixels has a green and a blue fluorescent substance layers, respectively. The red, the green, and the blue fluorescent substance layers are different from one another in electrification characteristics and capacitance. Therefore, it is difficult to carry out uniformly write operations in the red, the green, and the blue pixels.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a plasma display panel which can be easily driven.
It is another object of this invention to provide a plasma display panel has enough luminance to improve its definition.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a plasma display panel that it is easy to enlarge a display area.
Other object of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to the gist of this invention, a plasma display panel comprising red, green, and blue pixels which include data electrodes covered with an insulating layer and which have voltage ranges for write discharges caused by the use of the data electrodes. A write voltage equalizing structure is formed in at least one of the red, the green, and the blue pixels for equalizing the voltage ranges with one another.
According to another gist of this invention, a plasma display panel comprises a front substrate with a first surface. A back substrate has a second surface which is opposite to the first surface at a distance. A scanning electrode is formed on the first surface along a first direction. First, second, and third data electrodes formed on the second surface along a second direction perpendicular to the first direction and are used for write discharges together with the scanning electrode. An insulating layer is formed on the first, the second, and the third data electrodes and exposed areas of the second surface. A red fluorescent substance layer is formed on the insulating layer over the first data electrode. A green fluorescent substance layer is formed on the insulating layer over the second data electrode. A blue fluorescent substance layer is formed on the insulating layer over the third data electrode. A write voltage equalizing structure is formed between the front substrate and the back substrate for equalizing voltage ranges of proper voltage which cause the write discharges between the scanning electrode and all of the first, the second, and the third data electrodes.